Phobia
by Hikaru Reisa
Summary: Tak selamanya memiliki kemampuan yang lebih dari pada orang lain itu menyenangkan, kadang kala hal itu bisa membawa keberuntungan ataupun kebalikannya. Hyuga Hinata, seorang gadis yang memiliki kepekaan terhadap suara, dan seorang gadis yang memiliki Phobia karena kemampuannya ini. Sampai suatu hari seorang murid baru datang ke kelasnya, mengubah ketakutan terhadap Phobianya.


**Phobia**

.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated T**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt and Comfort**

**Pairing : NaruHina**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, abal, gaje.**

**.**

**ENJOY~**

* * *

**PART 1 : Murid Baru**

Tak selamanya memiliki kemampuan yang lebih dari pada orang lain itu menyenangkan, kadang kala hal itu bisa membawa keberuntungan ataupun kebalikannya. Dan mungkin hal itulah yang di alami oleh pemeran utama kita kali ini,

**Grruuuduk, Geerr!**

Seorang gadis berusia enam belas tahun berambut indigo serta memilik manik Lavender tengah terdiam tepat di depan rumahnya, wajahnya mengadah menatap langit, memperhatikan lekat-lekat pemandangan berwarna biru di atasnya itu. Kedua tangannya perlahan memegang pelan kedua telinganya, mata itu terpejam sekilas, berusaha memperjelas lagi pendengarannya tadi. Sampai akhrinya,

"Hujan," gumamnya tanpa sadar.

"Kau bilang apa, Hinata?" dua orang gadis, yang satu berwarna merah muda serta yang satunya lagi berwarna pirang bertanya pada sahabatnya itu bersamaan. Mendengar gumaman gadis bernama Hinata itu membuat mereka terheran-heran.

Sedangkan Hinata yang tersadar dari perkataannya tadi, "Ah! Tidak apa-apa!" Ia berseru kecil sambil menggerakkan sebelah tangan tepat di depan wajahnya.

"..."

"Kau yakin?" tanya gadis berambut merah muda, Sakura Haruno kembali.

"..."

Hinata terdiam sesaat, "Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, apa hari ini kalian membawa payung?" tanyanya tiba-tiba, membuat kedua sahabatnya makin tak mengerti maksud gadis itu.

"Kenapa kita harus membawa payung, bukannya hari ini ramalan cuaca akan cerah~" jelas gadis berambut pirang, Ino Yamanaka.

"Tunggu sebentar," tanpa melihat lagi tatapan bingung Sakura ataupun Ino. Hinata segera berbalik kembali dan memasuki rumahnya,

"Kenapa dengannya?"

"Tidak tahu~"

_...Phobia..._

Tak sampai beberapa menit, Hinata kembali keluar dari rumahnya dan kini gadis itu sudah membawa tiga payung di tangannya. Sambil sesekali tersenyum kecil ia menghampiri kedua sahabatnya,

"Ini untuk kalian berdua!" serunya kecil,

"Tapi Hinata, hari ini cuaca terik sekali," Sakura yang berniat menolak, tapi,

"Percayalah padaku, hari ini, ah tidak sebentar lagi aku pastikan hujan akan turun dengan lebat. Karena itu pakailah ini~" ujarnya lagi,

Tidak ingin menolak kebaikan sang sahabat, baik Ino maupun Sakura akhirnya mengangguk setuju dan segera mengambil payung pemberian Hinata, "Baiklah kalau begitu," sahut keduanya bersamaan. Sebelum akhirnya ketiga remaja itu melanjutkan kembali perjanalan menuju ke sekolah mereka.

_._

_._

_._

_Phobia_

_..._

_Hinata Pov :_

Perkenalkan namaku Hyuga Hinata, seorang gadias berumur enam belas tahun yang kini bersekolah di sebuah sekolah yang tergolong cukup berada, Konoha High School. Kalau kalian semua menanyakan kenapa tadi tiba-tiba aku mengambil serta memberikan payung pada kedua sahabatku, jawabannya mudah.

Mendengar suara gemuruh yang berdengung tanpa aku sadari membuat insting yang sejak kecil kumiliki bergerak, suara yang entah kenapa hanya aku yang bisa mendengarnya. Mungkin ini terdengar aneh tapi beginilah kenyataannya, seorang gadis remaja yang memiliki kepekaan terhadap suara itulah Aku.

Entah sejak kapan aku mempunyai bakat seperti ini, diawali ketika umurku delapan tahun, dulu ketika aku bermain di taman, tanpa aku sadari mataku melihat sepasang remaja yang tengah duduk sangat jauh dari tempatku bermain, mereka terlihat bertengkar, hal itu tentu saja sedikit mengusik acara bermainku, kenapa?

Karena suara yang mereka keluarkan terdengar jelas dan terus berdengung di telingaku, padahal waktu itu aku yakin ketika mereka melihatku tengah melihat balik kedua orang itu, mereka langsung memelankan suara. Mungkin tidak ingin membuatku menangis karena mendengar pertengkaran itu, tapi yang terjadi malah...

Suara mereka makin terdengar jelas, bahkan lebih jelas, air mataku langsung tumpah mendengar kata makian yang mereka katakan, tanganku berusaha keras menutup telingaku tapi tidak berhasil! Dan sejak hari itu juga, aku baru tahu kalau kepekaan telinga yang kumiliki ini benar-benar berbeda dengan orang-orang pada umumnya. Itu salah satu kerugian yang Hinata rasakan ketika memiliki kemampuan itu, masih ada banyak lagi masalah lainnya,

_Hinata Pov End_

"Ayo, Hinata, Pig, sebentar lagi bel akan segera berbunyi?!" seru Sakura, seraya mempercepat langkah kakinya. Hinata mengangguk paham, sedangkan Ino.

"Iya, iya, aku jamin kita tidak akan terlambat Forehead~"

"Arggh, Pig, jangan mencari masalah pagi-pagi!"

Dan beginilah, Hinata mendengar jelas teriakan kencang Sakura dan Ino yang mulai bertengkar. Jujur saja, telinga tidak bisa tahan mendengar suara sekencang itu dalam jarak yang dekat seperti ini. Jadi yang bisa ia lakukan hanya mencoba tersenyum maklum, dan menutupi telinganya rapat-rapat.

_...Phobia..._

Dalam perjalanan, manik Lavender Hinata tanpa sadar melirik ke sebuah taman. Dan sekarang ia bisa melihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang tengah berdiri di sana sambil memegang sesuatu yang entah ia tidak tahu, tapi yang pasti..

"A..ayo cepat Sakura-chan, Ino-chan!" gadis itu tiba-tiba saja berlari mendahului teman-temannya, membuat kedua sahabatnya bingung sekaligus terheran-heran, ditambah nada suara Hinata yang tadi terdengar sedikit gugup.

Keduanya saling berpandangan satu sama lain, melihat Hinata yang berlari di depan mereka, sampai akhirnya, "..."

"Hah, sepertinya phobianya itu belum menghilang juga sejak kejadian beberapa tahun lalu." Desah Sakura panjang, terdapat nada sedih dari suaranya, matanya memandang sendu gadis indigo di depannya.

Sedangkan Ino mengangguk setuju, "Kapan dia bisa menghilangkan rasa takutnya terhadap laki-laki~" ujarnya tak kalah pelan.

"Seandainya dulu aku bisa menolongnya, hal ini tidak mungkin terjadi.." sekarang kedua gadis itu sama-sama terdiam, sampai Ino menepuk pundak Sakura dan mencoba tersenyum kecil.

"Untuk itulah kita ada Forehead, kali ini biar kita berdua yang akan menghilang phobianya itu! Lagi pula sedikit demi sedikit bukannya sekarang Hinata sudah bisa berinteraksi dengan laki-laki di kelas kita! " serunya.

"..."

"Kau benar Pig~"

"Kita harus susul Hinata sekarang!"

"Oke,"

_._

_._

_._

_Phobia_

_..._

"Huah! Syukurlah kita tidak terlambat!" seruan panjang terdengar kencang dari bibir Ino, gadis pirang itu berjalan terengah-engah bersama Sakura dan Hinata yang hanya bisa mengangguk setuju. Ketiga remaja itu itu langsung saja memasuki kelas mereka.

_Grek,_ pintu kelas terbuka beriringan dengan bunyinya bel masuk.

Kring! Dan saat ketiga gadis itu masuk, semua teman-teman segera menertawai mereka.

"Hei, terlambat lagi~"

"_Urusai_!"

"Kalian bertiga memang trio paling kompak!"

"Aahaha, Terima kasih~" Sakura mendengus kesal, Ino menjulurkan lidahnya sekilas, dan Hinata yang hanya bisa menunduk sekaligus tersenyum kecil.

Gadis indigo itu segera berjalan menuju bangkunya, mengingat di sebelahnya sekarang yang tersisa hanyalah kursi kosong karena salah satu temannya pindah sekolah sejak dua bulan lalu. Tapi untunglah, masih ada Sakura di depan, dan Ino di samping Sakura. Jadi ia tidak terlalu kesepian~

_...Phobia..._

Selang beberapa jam, pintu kelas kembali terbuka dan menampakan seorang laki-laki berambut perak dengan masker yang menutupi wajahnya, Ia membawa sebuah buku di tangannya yang entah Hinata tidak tahu apa itu, tapi ada hal lain yang kini menjadi pusat perhatiannya termasuk seluruh murid di kelas. Masalah keterlambatan yang guru itu sering lakukan sekarang bukan lagi topik utama mereka, melainkan..

"Yoo, Selamat pagi Anak-anak!" seru guru itu penuh semangat, dan di jawab malas oleh seluruh kelas.

"Selamat pagi _Sensei~_"

"Maaf, maaf, _Sensei _terlambat lagi, seperti yang kalian tahu hari ini _Sensei _tidak sengaja melihat.." belum selesai mengucapkan alasannya, tatapan tajam menusuk dari seluruh murid segera di lancarkan, membuat guru bernama Hatake Kakashi itu meneguk ludah pelan,

"Baik, baik, _Sensei _sudah punya sedikit kejutan untuk kalian hari ini. Jadi Sensei harap kalian tidak marah lagi~" ucap laki-laki itu cepat.

Seketika suasana serta wajah marah tadi bergantikan oleh senyum cerah sentosa, "Nah, begitu dong _Sensei_!" seru semuanya kompak. Tak ayal membuat Kakashi sweaatdrop.

"Hari ini kita akan kedatangan murid baru, dari Otogakure, jadi _Sensei _harap kalian mau berteman baik dengannya."

"Baik, _Sensei_!"

"Silakan masuk,"

**Grek,** pintu kelas kembali terbuka secara perlahan, semua mata kini tertuju pada pintu itu, tapi tidak bagi Hinata, gadis indigo itu malah berdoa, saking seriusnya ia tidak memperhatikan kedatangan murid baru itu. Dirinya sibuk menggumamkan kalimat, _'Semoga Perempuan, Kami-sama!' 'Jangan laki-laki!' _

"Sekarang perkenalkan dirimu,"

"Baik," suara itu terdengar cempreng, takut-takut Hinata memandang ke depan kelas. Berharap doanya terkabul.

"Salam kenal semuanya, namaku Naruko Namikaze. Dari kota Otogakure, Senang bisa bertemu kalian semua!" seru orang itu, membuat riuh keadaan kelas. Terutama bagi para...

"..."

"..."

"Hoaa! Naruko-san! Kau manis sekali!" laki-laki.

Jantung Hinata bagaikan terlepas dari tubuhnya, ia merasa sangat-sangat lega. Doanya terkabulkan!

'Kyaa, Terima kasih _Kami-sama_!' serunya dalam hati, sebuah senyuman terukir jelas di wajahnya.

Ia dapat melihat, seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang panjang yang terikat dua, kini tengah tersenyum di depan, kulitnya yang berwarna tan serta matanya yang berwarna biru, di tambah sifatnya yang hampir mirip dengan kedua sahabatnya. Hal itu membuat Hinata makin senang!

"Baiklah, kurasa perkenalanmu sudah cukup. Sekarang Sensei harap, kau bisa duduk di.." pandangan Kakashi segera tertuju ke arah samping bangku Hinata yang terlihat kosong.

"Tempat dudukmu ada di dekat, Hyuga Hinata."

Hinata mengangkat tangannya sekilas, sedangkan gadis bernama Naruko itu berjalan ke arahnya.

"..."

"Salam kenal, Hinata-chan~" ucapnya cepat.

"Sa..salam kenal juga, Naruko-chan~"

Dan begitulah, Hinata berkenalan dengan gadis pirang ini.

_...Phobia..._

"Baiklah karena hari ini kita kedatangan Naruko, sebagai perayaan _Sensei_ akan memberikan test sedikit."

Mendengar perkataan Kakashi, sontak semua murid berteriak bersamaan, "Apaaa! Tapi _Sensei_, itu bukan perayaan namanya, tapi penyiksaan!" seru semuanya.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, dan Naruko, _Sensei_ ingin menguji seberapa pintar kau di sini~" ujar laki-laki itu.

"Tidak masalah, _Sensei._"

"Bagus, kalian dengar, Naruko saja terima dengan test _Sensei,_ jadi kalian harus sepertinya~"

Semuanya sontak menghela napas serta mengeluh bersamaan, mereka mengambil kertas masing-masing dan menulis nama mereka dengan lesu.

"..." bagi Hinata, mendengar kata ulangan tidak terlalu sulit untuknya. Mengingat ia paham betul sikap gurunya yang satu ini. Suka memberi kejutan yang tidak-tidak. Jadi dia hanya bisa mengikuti saja.

Maniknya masih terpaku pada gadis pirang di sampingnya, siapa tahu gadis itu lupa membawa kertas atau pulpen. Dia bisa membantu, dan ketika melihat bahwa gadis itu baik-baik saja, barulah ia menuliskan nama di kertasnya, sebelum...

"..."

_Naruto Namikaze_

Lho?

Matanya tak sengaja menangkap siluet nama yang di tulis Naruko, kembali perhatiannya teralih, dan ketika ia tanpa sadar mengucapkan tulisan yang tertera di kertas itu..

"Naruto Namikaze?"

"..."

"Eh?!"

_Sret!_ Naruko yang tadinya sibuk menulis nama, langsung mengambil kertas miliknya dan entah kenapa ia sobek.

"Ma..Maaf sepertinya tadi aku salah menulis nama Hinata-chan, jangan terlalu di pikirkan~" ujarnya terdengar aneh di telinga Hinata yang tergolong peka, terdengar suara gugup di nadanya. Membuat Hinata mau tak mau merasa sangat penasaran,

Apakah Naruko sengaja menulis nama itu atau memang dia salah?

**Bersambung...**

**Cerita baru lagi Hikaru buat, masih dengan tema yang sedikit aneh hehe. Oh, iya bagi para readers, karena ini chap pertama jadi mungkin ceritanya masih abal banget. Makasih :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jangan lupa ya meninggalkan jejak berupa RIVIEW ya**

**Sampai jumpa di part selanjutnya! :D**


End file.
